Master Org
Master Org was the ruler of all Orgs and the main villain in Power Rangers: Wild Force. He was played by Ilia Volok. de: Master Org First Master Org Master Org is a name that applies to two beings in the storyline of Power Rangers: Wild Force. One of them is the original Master Org, who led the battle against Animaria 3 thousand years ago and destroyed Animus. This Master Org was then destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla. Second Master Org Years later, the scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his companions Richard and Elizabeth Evans discovered the seeds that remained of Master Org while on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animarium. Driven by his jealousy (because Richard beat Viktor to asking Elizabeth in her hand of marriage, had baby Cole Evans and Richard stole the spotlight from him during the press conference in which they were announcing they would find the Animarium), Dr. Adler took the seeds secretly, and out of personal revenge, swallowed them and gained the powers of an Org. He killed his companions, but never found Cole. So it was that Dr. Viktor Adler became the second Master Org. He was aided by the Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica. He temporarily turned them into slaves, but they escaped. After repeated defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Master Org fought them himself. In the process, he lost his Org powers, and was then killed by the General Org Mandilok. Rebirth However, from Dr. Adler's dead husk was born the true Master Org, with a real Org horn on his forehead. He sent the Duke Org Onikage to arrange for his return. When he came, he destroyed Mandilok and kidnapped Shayla. He then invoked a ceremony to create an Org Heart, summoning Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok to guard him. He swallowed the Heart, and his human body crumbled. After the destruction of the Nexus, he was reborn with a powerful weapon called the Nexus Blade. Death Master Org used the Org Heart to create a full-Org body, which resembled a composite of the three General Orgs and Jindrax and Toxica. He attacked the Animarium, destroying Animus and the Predazord with ease when they attempted to stop him. Master Org was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then destroyed all of the Wild Zords and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He attacked Turtle Cove, but as it seemed nothing could stop him, all the destroyed Wild Zords came back to life and were joined by 100 others. The Zords combined their powers into an Ultra Roar, destroying the shocked Master Org's body completely. The Org Heart itself survived the attack but the six Wild Force Rangers used the Jungle Sword to destroy it before it could restore his body again, ending the threat of Master Org forever. With the destruction of Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler could finally rest in peace. Trivia *Master Org has destroyed more Zords and Mega-Zords than any other villian in Power Rangers history. Ironically, he's also the villain to be defeated by the most Zords, as in addition to the revived Zords he'd previously killed, 100 more Zords appeared, adding up to at least 118 Zords (123 if Animus was revived as well). *Even though Master Org doesn't exist in Gaoranger, his costume is taken from the Gorma Emperor in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. His hatred towards Cole's parents is a reference to Dr. Man, the main villain of Choudensi Sentai Bioman. *Master Org's final form shares the physical characteristics of his deceased Org generals, Nayzor, Retinax and Mandilok only because this was the fusion of their sentai counterparts in Gaoranger, as well as his active Org generals Jindrax and Toxica. =Also see= *Hyakkimaru *Ultimate Org Senki Category: Wild Force Category: Villains Category:Main Villains